Wok burners are in the main single injector designs and aim at concentrating the heat at the centre of the burner, corresponding to the bottom of the wok. Such burners are known from documented prior art constructions, such as those found in DE3918715 and similar designs, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,882 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,219, as well as JP10-185212 and JP10-160127. However, it is common to these constructions that they require a fairly large space below the hob surface to accommodate the injector. Also, most of these designs are not sufficiently adaptable, for instance in cases where it is desired to use one and the same burner configuration as the basis for a burner that could heat up a larger area of a cooking utensil, such as an ordinary cooking pot or frying pan. Even those documents among the above cited that do indeed describe burners for larger areas require a large space below the hob. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide gas burners which are adaptable for use in many variants, answering to various needs of heat distribution. It is a further purpose to provide gas burners that do not take up much space below the hob surface.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.